


Gentlemanly Attire

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pervertibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a passing phase," Castle said. "Some things, however, lingered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemanly Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly on from Aspirin, but works as a standalone.

 

Castle opened the door to his bedroom with a flourish. Beckett walked in less theatrically, scanning the room. He waited for her assessment.

 “Less leather than I'd expected.”

 “Leather can be arranged,” he assured her, lifting the hair from the back of her neck and gently kissing the nape.

 “I think I'll pass.”

 He kissed his way up to her ear. “Shame, I can just see you in a leather basque.”

 She turned to face him, practically a butterfly’s wing breadth from his lips. “So vanilla, Castle; I expected more.”

 Beckett moved away, sitting down on the bed, her legs crossed suggestively. “Finally ready to live up to the hype?” She punctuated the sentence by slowly stroking the inside of Castle’s calf with her foot.

 _I am remembering every flirtatious comment, each teasing glance,_ Castle thought as he lent down to kiss her, _and I am going to make you pay for every single one._

 ********************************************************************

 “I swear,” Castle held up three fingers in boy-scout salute, “the straps don’t come out until I twist the third pole in the bedstead.”

 Beckett looked a little concerned, glancing at the edges of the bed.

 "You don't trust me!" Castle couldn’t help but laugh. _This is hilarious, I've stripped her naked, have her pinned beneath me and she still doesn't trust me._

 "I've read your books, Castle. God knows what you've got in boxes around here."

 _Damn_, he thought. _What _have_ I got in boxes around here?_

 A thought struck him. He kissed Beckett, slow and lingering. When he stood up off the bed he spent a moment looking down at her and trying to remember what could possibly have possessed him to get up.

 "You want to take a picture?" Beckett, asked sarcastically

 "Can I?” _Oh please say yes. Please._

 "No!"

 _Damn_. "Okay, plan A it is, then."

 He rooted around in the back of his wardrobe until he found the shoe box. He heard Beckett shift on the bed behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see her staring at him, one eyebrow raised. He felt what he was looking for in his hand and bunched it up so that she couldn't see it. He turned back, carefully putting back the box. Walking back to the bed, he held his secret behind his back.

 “Close your eyes.” Castle was slightly surprised when Beckett did so. Pleasantly surprised.

 He unfurled the silk in his fist, laying it flat against Beckett’s skin and pulled it down her chest, the sides brushing the base of her breasts.

 "What is that?" Castle wasn't normally one for animal comparisons, but the way Beckett said that would definitely count as a purr.

 "A handmade, Chinese silk cravat," he answered, continuing the trail between her breasts. "I bought it in England when I was trying to be a Gentleman." Which deserved its capital G. Castle had read up on etiquette, taken tea and even attended balls and functions while his mother played the West End. He'd been particularly happy to discover that, for certain debutantes, wearing white was incredibly hypocritical.

 "I can't imagine you as a gentleman."

 "It was a passing phase," Castle said, putting the memory back in its own box. "Some things, however," he held the centre of the cravat, the points downwards and low enough to just brush against Beckett's skin, "lingered."

 He carefully moved his hand, using the points to trace the dips and rises of her neck. She smiled, ticklishly and so obviously enjoying herself that Castle wondered if he'd ever be able to look at her and not remember this, right now.

 Could make interrogations interesting.

 The points dipped lower, circling her breasts in a figure-of-eight. Slowly he moved them up towards the peak and stopped just before her flushed nipples.

 Castle heard a curtailed whimper and looked up.

 Beckett appeared to be trying to look nonchalant. It might even have worked if she hadn't been blushing.

 "Regretting teasing me, now?" Castle would be the first to admit that he deserved the pillow Beckett threw at him. It also gave him another idea.

 "Excellent suggestion, detective."

 Castle kissed her hip, and pushed up on it from behind. Beckett took the hint and lifted herself up. Castle slid the cushion beneath her and dragged the flat face of the cravat down from just below her breasts. He felt her tense as it crossed her navel, and arch up as he stroked it across her pubic bone.

 As it made its way to her venus mound, Castle raised and twisted the cravat until just the points again were touching her. She moved towards the sensation as Castle gently dragged the points between her legs. He stopped, noting the disappointed noise that escaped her, and wrapped the silk around his palm. He smoothed his hands over her upper things, letting them rest on her hips as he used his thumbs to spread her apart to reveal his prize. He couldn’t help but lick his lips.

 The plan had been to drag this out. It was a plan Castle had liked and, if he was honest, one that he’d been working on for about a year. But when Beckett’s breath grew laboured just from anticipation, that plan was scrapped in favour of making Beckett scream his name. As plan Bs went, Castle thought it was a decent one.

 A blur of kisses, licks and sucks later and one of Beckett’s hands was in his hair, ruffling through it and occasionally pushing down when he did something she particularly approved of. He’d never suspected that – no, actually he’d many times suspected she’d be this demanding in bed, but her early submissiveness had lulled him into a false sense of security. Well, if she liked that, she was going to love this.

 He blew a short trail of cold air down from her clit until he reached his target. A lick across the hole dragged one of those rare and wonderful moans out of her, thrusting that tongue in altogether made her thighs clench around his head. She seemed to reclaim a little control as her legs released Castle’s head. Castle himself had just had an idea for a novel way to kill someone.

 _Time for part two_, he thought, determined to give Beckett a permanent reminder of why it isn’t a good idea to torment her partners, particularly when they are very creative, world-famous novelists. He brought the hand still holding the cravat round from Beckett’s hip, tucked a finger behind one of the folded points and, with some dexterity, stroked just the point against her clit. It was by no means easy, particularly working blind as he was, but the reaction was favourable. Very favourable. Two hands gripping his head and pulling his hair, _hard_, favourable.

 Not for the first time, Castle was grateful he could roll his tongue, dipping in and out of Beckett as he stroked up and down against her. All the sounds coming from her were stifled, and if he had to guess, he’d assumed she was biting her lip. Not fair and too late as she tensed up around him. He pulled himself back up the bed towards her.

 “I’m going to make you scream,” he promised, kissing her waist as he made his way up.

 “Bigger men than you have tried.”

 “Oh, ouch, my ego,” he smiled, before lowering himself to kiss her. He wondered if she could taste herself. If she could, she clearly didn't mind.

 "You realise I'm not done yet." He said and watched as she opened her eyes again. Castle could have happily spent a chapter describing how she looked, and not manage to convey just how hot it was.

 The crux of it was that, yes, she did know; yes, she was looking forward to it and yes, she'd really like him to get on with it.

 "I'll stop talking."

 "So that's how to do it," she murmured, licking the curve of his ear.

 Castle was dying to give her some other suggestions but bit his tongue. _What Beckett wants_, Castle thought, _Beckett gets_. He put his mouth to better use, kissing a trail down her neck, throat, collarbones and chest, eventually reaching her breasts. A hand was back in his hair and those addictive little noises of want were back.

 Beckett had somehow found the discarded cravat and took hold of the two ends, looping the centre behind Castle’s neck and dragging him back up towards her mouth.

 “Condom, or playtime is over, Castle.” He hadn’t even thought of that. _Please let there be one in the bedside table._ He reached to open the drawer and felt around inside as Beckett licked her lips beneath him. He thanked any and every god when his fingers curled around a metallic square. He brought it up to show Beckett, who carefully gripped the edge between her teeth. Castle gently pulled and the packet ripped open.

 _This is not your first time doing that, is it?_ Castle’s mind boggled even as he sheathed himself. _Yoga lessons, worth their weight in fucking gold_, Castle thought as he balanced himself on one forearm.

 “Happy?”

 “Not yet,” she teased and dear God he was going to make her pay for that.

 His free hand began stroking around and over Beckett’s firm body. She pulled him down further, close enough that her lips were on his in the open-mouthed way of a person trying to breathe but unwilling to release contact. She bit down on his lip and Castle took that as a hint. He flicked a thumb over her nipple as he slowly pushed his cock inside her. She released his lip, sucking down on it instead as he buried his cock fully. Her legs coiled around his, stroking up and down encouragingly.

 “You’re going to scream for me, Beckett,” he whispered into her mouth as he slowly withdrew.

 Beckett huffed, somehow managing to imbue a simple exhalation with a sarcastic tone. Castle recognised it as meaning “I’ll do as I damn well please and you won’t change that.”

 He pushed in again just as slowly and Beckett breathed out in rhythm, ending in a high-pitched gasp.

 “You are” Castle promised, “because I can and will do this all night until I hear you.”

 Castle heard the earlier whimper return and he hadn’t even moved. He wondered if maybe he’d finally broken her resolve. He thrust in again, slightly faster than before, but still by no means quickly. Beckett moaned.

 He wanted to say something. Praise her good choice, tell her he’d make it worth her while; but he didn’t dare. He didn’t want to risk this new development, instead speeding up his tempo of his movement. He relinquished her breast, needing the other arm to hold himself upright as he drove into her. Beckett tightened her grip on the cravat, making sure Castle had no choice but to kiss her. They were fast, desperate kisses with snatched breaths in between. Castle wasn’t sure he was getting enough air but the light-headed feeling could just have easily have been the build-up of his orgasm draining everything out of him. He was damned if he wasn’t going to hold on, though. Even through their kisses, Beckett was moaning into his mouth and the sounds were growing more urgent. He poured his last energy reserve into pushing into her as fast as he could and was finally rewarded when Beckett breathed his name into his mouth.

 It wasn’t a scream, but it was just fine by him. He let down the walls and felt an orgasm shudder through him. He groaned her name as it pulsed through him, stroking her hair and worshipping her neck, jaw, lips, everywhere with his mouth. He could feel her breathing calming down as he held her close. Eventually as the last waves of aftershock were fading, his arms began to throb and he admitted defeat.

 Castle winced as he lay back down next to Beckett. He should probably thank those mobsters for cracking him over the ass with that baseball bat. If they hadn't, and Beckett hadn't teased him with the painkillers, he wouldn't have ended up here. It just would have been nice if he could at least lie down without pain.

 He looked over at Beckett, who seemed to be considering something. Something that seemed to be worrying her.

 "None of it is going in the book." Castle figured he'd got a fifty-fifty chance of getting that one right. If that wasn’t what was worrying her, then everything was about to fall apart.

 "I...wasn't going to say that." The relief written all over Beckett's face called her a liar. Castle hoped his own poker face was holding up so that Beckett didn’t realise what he’d been thinking.

 "Yes you were," he teased.

 Beckett just rolled her eyes and shifted on to her side, her back to Castle. No, that was not going to happen, not after everything they’d just done.

 "It couldn't go in" he said, whispering in her ear. "It would be wildly out of character."

 Beckett turned her head back towards him. "For Rook? I don't know he seems the affectionate type."

 Castle shook his head, expression a picture of faux-seriousness. "For Heat. She always has to be on top."

 Beckett rolled over, curling around him. He moved an arm to pull her in closer. _I could get used to this,_ he thought. He began to think he might have a chance after Beckett got the last word in.

 "She doesn't know what she's missing."


End file.
